gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial
Darkstalkers 4: Wrath of Belial is the upcoming fourth main numbered entry in the Darkstalkers series of fighting games developed by NetherRealm Studios (Mortal Kombat X) and published by Capcom (Street Fighter V) using Unreal Engine 4. It is the sequel to Darkstalkers 3 featuring new game mechanics and a 3D fighting engine and animations'' for the first time in franchise history. All 18 original characters return along with 5 new characters. The game also features Capcom's own Jericho Cross ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkwatch Dark''watch]) and "The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda" and Mundus (Devil May Cry) as guest characters, the latter being one of six possible end bosses. The game is slated for a 2019 release for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. Synopsis Set 20 years after Darkstalkers 3, Morrigan's reign as leader of the Aensland family is put to the ultimate test as a third world, Yomi (Japanese for "Underworld") makes it way onto Earth through a rift created by Relic, a grave robber, releasing all dead souls. Among them is none other than her adoptive father, Belial, who tries to reclaim his family's throne for himself. Morrigan, while trying to protect Makai from outside forces, soon finds herself confronted with a dark secret from her past. Little does she know her father isn't the only one gunning for her, however... Development It's been reported in late 2017 that a "NetherRealm studios collaboration" was in the works. Details of said project were kept well under wraps. However, at E3 2018, a special teaser trailer was shown, revealing the project in full. E3 2018 teaser trailer We hear occult music playing in the background when the NetherRealm Studios logo appears on screen. "After 20 years..." Ancient Japanese markings appear on screen, followed by a crescent moon symbol. "A legendary fighter..." Capcom logo flashes on screen. "Returns." It then cuts to familiar scenery. Morrigan is seen bathing in the ocean when flashback images of her battle with Jedah and the destruction of Majigen in DS3 are shown. However, these flashbacks are soon replaced with images of a blonde general-like woman showing off lightning-quick reflexes. "I've waited a long time for this". A stilled image of the woman cutting and slashing through Felicia is shown. "The Darkstalkers' reign of terror will soon end, courtesy... of the ultimate super soldier." Lilith screams horridly as the general hacks her way through Hsien-Ko, then Jon Taliban, and Anarkris before finally slaying Morrigan, saving the ruler of the Aensland clan for last. Lilith: "Morrigan!" The red-clad general is standing proudly over the slain bodies of the Darkstalkers, all laying right next to each other in a blood-soaked heap. Morrigan's gaging underwater contiues. Demonic voices: "It's time you faced your brother!" Morrigan is haunted by visions of demonic voices calling out to her in a blue aurora while a silhouette of a demonic vampire-like creature appears. He bears a striking resemblance to an iconic vampire of note. "Come join your true family." A familiar foe lies over the pregnant body of Morrigan's mother... none other than Dracula himself. Morrigan gags helplessly underwater. "Together, we'll finish what my father started many centuries ago." Images of Dracula slaughtering armies of rebellious humans in Transylvania are shown, cutting and slashing through them all one-by-one. "Let us watch as the underlings crumble at our feet when we rule Makai together." Cuts to a fiery background, showing visions of Morrigan and her (half)-brother standing tall over a burning city inside the Aensland Castle with many wiltering Succubi bodies scattered below. Morrigan continues to gag vividly underwater in real time with her eyes closed, terrified of the visions. It then cuts to a demonic figure, Belial (Morrigan's father) clenching both fists in a howling fit of rage before fading out with a fiery explosion effect, revealing that it was a flash back within a vision-of her father's. It then cuts to a flashback scene, where Morrigan is seated across from a fortune teller inside a fortune teller's room. "His name is Relic". She slides a tarot card across the table where Morrigan is sitting. A large, skeletal figure wrapped in a turban and Arbaic sand outfit is pictured. "A reaper of souls. Like the humans, he, too, strives for ultimate perfection... by releasing them." Shot of Relic unearthing dead souls from their graves at a cemetery and releasing them through a giant void with some kind of ancient artifact. "Thanks to his efforts, souls of the damned have been released from Yomi, Realm of the Dead, breeding mass destruction as their world had merged with ours..." Cuts to post-apocalyptic scenery as a giant rift surfaces in the heart of Makai. Decaying souls begin to rise out of the crumbling ground below as a third realm opens up between the Demon World and the Human World. It then fades to fiery silhouettes of Jedah, Pyron, Huitzil, Lord Raptor, and Mundus. "Including your father's." Pans to a close-up view of Belial in a fiery background. Reflections of Morrigan sitting on the Aensland Castle throne and her brother can be seen inside the pupils of his raging, blood shot eyes. "But one such soul is not like the others..." Music temporarily halts as the screen fades to black. "Like yourself, he'd slain demons for aeons and aeons..." Shows a shot of Mundus being slain with a silhouetted demon's sword. "Like you, he became a legend..." A silhouetted demon figure begins swinging his swod in a fiery background. "They called him the Legendary Dark Knight..." It now shows a familiar close up shot of the demon's silhouette before cutting to Morrigan awakening as she rises out of the water, using bats and water to cover her "sensitive" areas. Morrigan looks ahead and we are treated to a moving shot across the river of a familiar individual clad in a purple cloak starring proudly ahead on top of a hill. Pan to one final close up of Morrigan's eyes as she utters his name. Morrigan: "Sparda." The Darkstalkers 4: Wrath of Belial logo appears on screen, followed by applause from the crowd. Trivia * Relic, the winner of the Darkstalkers Embrace the Dark contest in 2013, makes his highly-anticipated series debut.